


Regulations Rule

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #60: Susan Bones, Sunflowers.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Regulations Rule

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #60: Susan Bones, Sunflowers.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Regulations Rule

~

Harry froze. “You’re what?” 

“I’m leaving the Aurors,” Ronald repeated. “I’ve been contemplating it for ages.” 

“You never said.” Harry sounded shocked, confused. Severus, seated behind him on the sofa, rubbed circles on his back. After a moment, the tension left Harry’s body. “What will you do?” he asked.

Ronald grinned. “I’m joining George at the Wheezes.” 

Harry nodded. “Will you be busy enough? I mean, George ran it by himself for a long time--”

“Yeah, but he’s expanding. He’s putting one in Hogsmeade, and he can’t be both places at once, so I’m to run that one.” Ronald placed a hand on Hermione’s knee. 

Hermione smiled. “And since I’m accepting Professor McGonagall’s offer to teach Charms, it’s all worked out rather well.” 

_Not for Harry,_ thought Severus.

“Congratulations,” said Harry. To Severus his voice sounded wobbly, but neither Ronald nor Hermione seemed to notice. “When are you leaving?” 

“Two weeks.” Ronald’s shoulders relaxed. “And you’re taking it better than I thought you would.” 

“We didn’t want to say anything at the Burrow because you know Molly.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Everyone would know before the end of the night.” 

“And I want to be the one to break it to Robards.” Ronald grinned. “I can’t wait to see his face.” 

“Yeah,” Harry whispered. “Well, I’ll miss you.” 

“Oh, you’ll still see me.” Ronald jumped up. “Anyway, I’ll get the champagne so we can celebrate.”

“I’ll help you,” said Hermione, following him. “Mum made some sunflower seed snacks, too--” 

Once they were alone, Severus turned Harry to face him. “Are you all right?” 

Harry nodded. “I guess.” He smiled wanly. “It was just a shock. After the war we planned to take over the Ministry, reform it from the inside out. And now--” 

Severus nodded. Harry had always been idealistic, prepared to sacrifice himself for the greater good. “What do the regulations say? Can you choose your new partner or is one assigned?” 

“I’ll probably have one assigned. Susan Bones is the newest recruit. I’ll probably get her to train.” 

“Unless you leave, too,” said Severus, watching him closely.

Harry blinked. “Why would I do that?” 

Severus smiled. _Still idealistic, then._ “No reason at all.”

~


End file.
